


Cirque du Creep

by Dark_Star101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star101/pseuds/Dark_Star101





	1. Chapter 1

Intro  
There is a circus that travels the world of great wonder and excitement. It goes from town to town and returns every ten years. The rides are deadly exciting and frightfully amazing. The food.... alluring and devilishly delicious. The people cunning and mysterious. And the Acts.... strange, scary, creepy and daring. This circus has visited every town in the world and amazed the crowd with their wonderous things and daring stunts. And every time.... a citizen from a town goes missing. 

Where did they go?

Did they run away with the Circus?

These common questions have been asked so many times but each time they go unanswered. However the question that should be asked....

Were they taken?

And why?

Because this Circus is no ordinary circus. This circus are filled with Freaks of all kind, but humans don't know that. They think of them as beings with amazing talent and skills and their freakish form as costumes. But what they don't know, is once they choose you, you will be kept forever and never let go nor can you run from them. These are the Night Creatures. They are the ones who will take you and make you non existent and go mad.

This is Cirque du Creep.

Can you handle our freaky nature?  
__________________________________________  
Chapter 1

"COME ON REGGIE!"

"I'M COMING! AND STOP CALLING ME REGGIE! I'M NOT A GUY!"

Kiya laughed as I got mad at her guy-ish nickname for me. She grabbed me by my jacket sleeve and pulled me into a run. We eventually slowed to a walk so she can rest.

"I'm sorry Regina. But its cute to see you get mad and turn red," she teased me.

My cheeks turned red. I am not cute! Whoever the idiot was to come up with that word, should be dragged out from their grave and beaten thoroughly before being put back.

My best friend laughed at my fury and embarassment of the word at my expense. 

"I should be training right now..." I said complaining.

"Oh please. You need a break from Gymnastics. I mean the Olympics are in five months." She said with a shrug.

"Exactly! I should be training!"

"No! You are taking a break from this. You are not a machine! So you will be taking this break and that's final!"

I groaned in failing protest as she dragged me yet again across town to God knows where.

"Where are we going anyways?" I finally asked.

"A Circus." She said with a grin.

"A what?"

She turned to me and pointed the top of what looked like a performing tent or the Big Top a little distant, but instead of the festive red and white with streamers, this tent was black and red striped with no streamers and just black flags. What kind of circus is that?

We arrived at the entrance. The entrance was just a plain, wooden archway that looked as if it had seen better days and a sign above it with something that looked like Russian.

"Cirque du Creep."

Kiya and I quickly averted our attention to the guy standing below the God Forsaken archway.

He was dressed in black and leather. He wore a long, leather, pirate styled trench coat with silver chains hanging from the shoulders and were connected to other parts of the material, a pair of soft pants and combat boots with skulls and cross bones on them with a mideval styled shirt. He had on a top hat with goggles and a single long feather on the side and fingerless gloves. 

He was unbelievably hot too. His skin was pale and he had dark, almost black hair . He had a pair of eerie green eyes that gives off a air of wickedness and were ringed in khol to give off the creepy vibe to compliment his look.

Kiya squealed as she shook me excitedly. "You're dressed like a steam punk!"

He smiled his pearly whites and spoke with a deep, accented voice that was so smooth, that the words practically rolled off his tongue. "You are also dressed that way My Lady. You look rather lovely."

Chapter 1 - continuation

Kiya was a dark sassy girl who has a huge crush on all things creepy and is in love with Ticci Toby hence her steam punk look with black and dark purple lace and boots with silver skull and cross bones on it and a pair of goggles on her head. Which she is clearly wearing now and would love it if she stopped shaking me.

"Pleaase... sttop... I... feell.. ssick..." I said as she shook me.

"Oh sorry." She quickly released me and I held my head before glaring at her.

As usual, my best friend grinned at me and I chuckled a bit before shaking my head.

The guy smiled at us as he held his arms wide open. "Welcome to Cirque du Creep. The circus.... that will blow your mind."

Kiya grinned as I rolled my eyes.

He stepped aside and motioned to the entrance. "I am Grell. And I will be your guide today."

Kiya acted like a five year old who just got candy or a new toy instead of her sixteen years. I sighed as she pulled me towards Grell and followed him in.

What we saw.... was utter madness....


	2. Chapter 2

The inner walls of the tent are lined with stalls. Ranging from foods to charms and potions to fortunes and games. The place was packed with everyone from town. The girls held each others wrists to prevent separation by the large crowd.  
Suddenly a woman passed, knocking them hard in their backs as she shoved her way through the crowd to the large tent in the center of the choas.

Kiya looked at me. "Does I have to smack a bro?"

I laughed. "Don't smack anyone Ki. Things are already chaotic as it is."

"Wonder where "impatience" Philips is going though?" Kiya wonders aloud.

"Let's follow her,duh." I said uncharacteristically.

Kiya gave her a "oh really?" look that was utterly hilarious.

I laughed and pulled at their linked hands. "Let's go KiKi!"

The girls looked around and went to every stall trying out new things.

Kiya held a hotdog in her hand with her soda as she walked and ate.

"This is really good," she said between bites.

I shrugged as I drank my soda. "It's not bad, I guess."

Kiya finished off her hotdog and drink and tossed it into the bin. I had done the same before they both headed off to play a few games.

Both girls were enjoying themselves and laughing as they walked with their creepy looking stuffed Bear and Bunny.

"See? Told you, you needed a break." Kiya said smacking my arm lightly.

I chuckled as she hugged her black and red looking vampire bear. "I guess you're right... but the stall vendor was creepy looking. All pale and distance. Like a Zombie."

Kiya laughed at my description of the sweets vendor.

"Well... I guess the employees are supposed to look creepy if they work in a place called _"Cirque du Creep."_

I nodded at the reasoning before I stopped at a stall with jewelry. They were beautiful.

"Ooooh. These are pretty," Kiya said looking at the necklaces.

I nodded in response as I looked at all the necklaces, but one in particular caught her attention.

It was a silver and black gothic cross off by itself that stood it. It was gorgeous and beautiful as it was unusual and strange.

It mystified me, drawing me closer to it.

"Oh my god! This is gorgeous!" Kiya exclaimed as she picked it up.

I frowned at her. _I wanted that cross..._

Kiya didn't notice my frown as she asked for the price. Surprisingly, it was cheap. Kiya smiled as she put it on.

I admit it looked good on her. Unlike me...

Nothing ever really looks good on me. 

 I'm really paled skinned and sometimes a bit too strong. I'm a petite black haired girl with a fiery spirit and overall rocker chick with freakish flexibility due to my constant training in Gymnastics. My eyes are a dark brown that turns almost black when I'm mad or training.

I relish the creepy stuff. I have a weird likeness for muscly, handsome guys in uniform. And has a partiality to Slender man. I'm also not afraid to fight someone least they hurt my family or friend. But my fashion sense.... it has gone down hill since I laid off my rocker look.

I sighed as I realize what was going on next.

Kiya had already grabbed me by my jacket sleeve and dragged me to yet another stall.

My ire forgotten, I focused on having fun with my friend until we bumped into Grell.

"I see you are both having a lot of fun." He said as he tilted his head to look at us.

"Oh we are!" Kiya said breathlessly.

Grell smiled at us.

Why do I find that creepy?

"Be sure to stick around for the show," he said smoothly, "it is the onliest show that will be seen once since we are only here for one day... and I can tell you once the sun goes down... it's going to be a _Killer."_

I gulped. Well that wasn't creepy...

Kiya grinned as she shook me. "We can't wait!"

Grell smirked and walked away from us.

"I don't think we should stay for the show," I said once he was out of hearing range.

"Oh come on! It's only one show! Only once in a lifetime! You heard him!" She complained.

"I also heard he said it'll be a killer!" I said irritated.

"He really means exciting. Now lets go have fun!"

Kiya walked away from me and I sighed. Maybe she was right. Maybe it was just to get us hyped for the show, but something deep down inside kept telling me we shouldn't stay. That something was clearly wrong. But what could it be.....


	3. Chapter 3

Grell's POV

"She's the one Master," I said, looking at the two girls wandering around the enclosed area.

"Are you certain Grell?" He said as he eyed them with eyes that dialated in the low light of trinkets stall.

"Yes Master. The dark girl has chosen the Black Cross," I said keeping my head low, "she is our new target."

The man I called "Master" blew out a cold breath as he smiled his shiny pearly white smile.

"Then let the others know of our new prey. She must NOT leave this place."

I bowed my head ever so slightly and spoke the same words I knew so well.   
"As you wish... Master."

Regina's POV 

"KiKi... I have a really bad feeling about this place..." I said following my friend as she dragged me towards the Big Tent.

Kiya waved off my bad feeling as usual and scoffed at me.   
"You always get a bad feeling about everything. Even the school lunch you get a bad feeling for."

"That day everyone got food poisoning!" I almost screamed at her.

"That's besides the point Reggie." 

She stopped and looked at me.  
"Regina you are my best friend and I love you alot and support you in your training but please. Just this once... lets have some fun. I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for you. So please. Lets have fun. Without all this bad feelings and stuff. Please. Just one day of crazy, non-intelligible, stress free, pure fun."

I looked at my friend. She really had her heart set on this and it was all being done for me. I could tell by the look she was giving me that she just wanted me to be happy and live a little than being cooped up in a gymnasium all day long.

I smiled at her. "Okay. Lets have some fun."

She smiled and hugged me tight before pulling me towards the tent again. This time I walked right beside her.

We neared the tent and saw the long line. My jaw dropped as Kiya smiled and pulled me to line up with her. I swore it would take hours but clearly I was wrong. The line moved alot faster than I had expected until it was our turn.

At the ticket booth, there was a man who looked like death. All pale and skinny and lifeless. He moved like a half dead zombie as he gave us our tickets. 

I reached to take them to only get my wrist grabbed by the zombie. Kiya yelped and jumped back clearly freaked out just like a few others that stood behind her.

But somehow... I didn't. 

I just stood there staring at the zombie man like he was nothing but normal. I was completely and utterly calm. I wasn't even quivering nor was my heart rate speeding up. I was... calm.

The zombie eventually let my wrist go and continued to give out tickets. I walked away with our tickets with Kiya right beside me.

"What was that?" She asked once we were inside.

"I don't know, " I said as we walked down the lit tunnel leading to another area.

"Weren't you scared?"

"Nope. I was completely calm and normal."

"Seriously?"

I nodded. It surprised me to know how calm I was when the zombie grabbed me. Any normal person would scream and try to get away. But I didn't. What's wrong with me?

I mentally shook myself as we neared the end and was greeted by blinding lights...


	4. Chapter 4

Zombie POV

_'How peculiar...'_ I thought as I watched the girls walk towards the arena.

I noticed that the black girl was wearing the necklace and yet she was afraid of me. But the girl I grabbed...

Her friend...

She was not...

Not even a slight quiver nor did her pulse quicken.

How could that be possible?

I've done this years now and every time I scare these disgusting, flesh covered humans. All except the target. I wonder... could it be her? Could it be that the other girl had mistakenly intercepted the necklace instead?

I wonder....

 

Kiya's Pov

"This is too much fun!" I squealed, practically jumping in my seat.

We had managed to score some great seats overlooking the entire arena. We even had a clear view of the tightrope. It was so exciting and nerve wrecking I was shaking.

"Reggie, isn't this amazing?!" I grinned at my best friend.

Regina didn't answer as she stared at her wrist where the zombie grabbed her. I shuddered. That was a jump scare. Yet somehow she wasn't even scared one bit by it. God she's weird.

"Reggie... you still in there?" I said snapping my fingers in her face, making her blink and stare at me.

"Yeah... sorry," she muttered before leaning back.

I just looked at her and frowned. She looked so distant, her mind was definitely somewhere else. Was she thinking too hard about that maths test? Maybe that zombie guy was the reason she was in that particular mood?

"You sure? Cuz you're dead silent and it's slightly worrying. The zombie didn't infect you right?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood which earned me a scowl.

"Now how would a costumed guy dressed up as a recomposing corpse infect me?" She asked with an arched brow.

"I dunno..." I shrugged, still trying to clear the dark feeling in the air, "That's what happens in zombie movies. Besides it was gross and semi creepy in one. He smelled like death."

"First of all..."  she started in a teacher-like voice, "You get infected if the zombie bites or scratches you. He did neither. I thought it was really lame. I mean seriously. He wasn't that scary. But the smell almost was."

She folded her arms after saying that and it made me laugh earning me another scowl.

"You're so weird, " I said.

She chuckled a bit as she looked at me. "When am I not weird?"

"Good question," I said, giggling.

"Anyways... it'll be a while before the show starts. Popcorn and soda or hotdogs?" She asked, standing up.

"Ummm.... two hotdogs and a coke?" I asked or tell her as I looked up.

"Sure. Be back in a few."

I watch her make her way to the steps and out of sight to get our food. I replayed the conversation in my mind. When wasn't she weird indeed.

 

Regina's POV

I walked to the concession stands and joined the queue to order. I pushed my hands into my pockets as I let my mind wander. That zombie guy... he was assessing me. Not trying to scare me. And from what I remember, no one else at this park had grab me. Why him?

"Excuse me, can you please move up to the counter?

I blinked and turned around to look back at the guy behind me. "I'm sorry what?"

He looked me in the eye he spoke. "You're holding up the line."

I blinked again and looked forward to see no one in front me. I blushed, red faced from embarrassment, sprinting the short distance to the counter which earned me several laughs. How long was I thinking for?

"So sorry..." I apologized to the vendor.

"It's alright love. What's would you like?" She asked with a funny accent and a smile.

I looked at the menu and ordered up two hotdogs, two chilli dogs with fries and two cokes. She smiled and put together the food on a tray.

"Here you go love. That will be twenty five dollars." She said as she placed the tray in front of me.

"Thank you." I paid her and took the up tray and walked away.

I sighed as I walked away, not really paying much attention to the surroundings. My mind got distant again as I felt someone watching me. I looked around, seeing no one. I pursed my lips as I looked around again. Was it my imagination. But then, I felt it. Eyes closely observing. The slow measured observation. I could feel it. There was someone watching. This was no figment of my imagination.

I was so distracted I bumped into someone nearly dropping the tray. I cursed under my breath as I looked up to apologize.

"I am so sor..."

My words were cut short and my eyes widened at the guy standing infront me.

Decked out in black, was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He was almost weirdly beautiful. 'Odd description', I chided myself. Jet black, shiny, shoulder length hair that looked soft to touch, pale, smooth and blemish free Caucasian skin and the bluest of blue eyes I had ever seen. He wore a long sleeved, pirate styled trench coat and a black inner t-shirt over soft, black jeans and black combat boots that just gave off a rugged look. His hands were covered in black, fingerless gloves as he fiddled with a top hat.

He arched a brow at me as his eerie, soul disturbingly, beautiful blue eyes bore into me. I blushed as I realized I was practically ogling him. Remembering my manners I quickly apologized for bumping him.

He smiled at me. "Its alright. I was distracted too. So you're not the only one at fault."

I blushed again and looked down at my food. 'No more blushing' I practically screamed at myself.

"Are you here for the show?" He asked, trying to avoid the silence, I think.

"Yeah. You?" I asked not wanting to see those beautiful eyes.

"I am. It'll be fun though." He said.

I shrugged and said I guessed so before I could even register what he was doing. He placed a finger under my chin and gently tilted it upwards as he looked into my eyes. I swore my cheeks turned red at how close his face was. That's when I realized how tall he was.

"I'm glad we bumped into each other." He said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"S..s.. same," I stammered out.

Wait...

I never stammered. What the hell is wrong with me?!

He released my chin as he stood back. "The show is about to start. See you later."

He walked away still fiddling with the top hat as I tried to mumble out a farewell.

As he was out sight I mentally yelled at myself for getting all blushy with a guy. I shook my head at my stupidity for not keeping my cool and headed for my friend.

When I got there, my friend was staring at me as if I had turned into an ape.

"What?" I snapped as I sat down.

"You okay?" She asked, clearly concerned, some suspicion in her voice.

"Yeah... long line." I said trying to avoid being questioned.

She shrugged and took a hotdog. "Okay then." I knew she wasn't satisfied with that answer. I felt my stomach drop. She would get it out of me. Somehow.

I sighed inwardly as I took a chilli dog and ate it trying to block out that guy. Hopefully, I'll never see him again. Although it makes me a bit sad knowing I won't but I'm glad.

As I finished half of my chilli dog, the arena went dark before a single spot light was turned on at the center with a man standing at the middle.

He wore a top hat and was decked out in red and black clothes. His head was slightly bowed and he had a hand on the rim of his hat and he had his other hand on a cane.

"Welcome to Cirque du Creep!"

His voice rang out as he tilt the hat a little hiding his face. He had to be the Ring Master.

"The circus that will blow you mind with its freaky stunts and amazing illusions. So sit back. Relax. Enjoy the snacks and prepared to be amazed by our show!"

He removed his hat revealing yet another gorgeous man. But this time he was blonde and I couldn't see the colour of his eyes from this distance but as I watched him carefully, he reminded me of Mr. Blue Eyes. That's depressing.

I sighed as I continued eating my chilli dog and watched the first act.


End file.
